


New Year's Events

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Prison Break RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall never expected a kiss under the mistletoe with Wentworth would lead to so much more.</p><p>Small reference to an early gay short film Marshall Allman was in entitled, "Starcrossed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Events

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Marshall Allman nor Wentworth Miller and I doubt these events ever occurred outside of my mind.

Marshall was never sure afterwards how much Wentworth had planned the whole event, or if were truly something synchronous. However, it was the _Prison Break_ New Year’s Eve party, and Paul Scheuring had planned quite the bash for those who decided to spend more time together even off set. Jamie was with her family so Marshall had decided to spend New Year’s with everyone else from the cast. Just as Marshall left the upstairs bathroom, his wet hands still drying in the air, Wentworth, coming in, partially blocked him in the doorway. With a quick touch of his long slender finger against Marshall’s shoulder, Wentworth mischievously smiled and said in a deliciously low and intimate voice, “Hey Marshall, look up.” Marshall saw the mistletoe pinned to the door edging just as the house simultaneously shook with the sounds of horns and people screaming cheers and “Happy New Years” at full volume downstairs. Wentworth leaned slowly down, and with one large hand to each slim shoulder of Marshall’s, pressed a dry but lingering kiss on his startled lips. Marshall stood there stunned, wondering what to do in a situation like this.

Wentworth went ahead and parted Marshall’s lips with tip of his confident tongue, delicately licking his way into the younger actor’s mouth. And the thing was, Marshall kept standing frozen on the spot in the doorway. He was dimly aware that in the background people kept happily hollering and intellectually the younger actor knew that it was just seconds that were passing, even though it felt more like extended blurred hours of making out. Standing there, being kissed by his very attractive co-star, his friend, the one guy on cast Marshall felt comfortable talking with about philosophy and art and theatre. Marshall’s hazel eyes were still open in shock, but he could see from scant centimeters away that Wentworth’s dark eye lashes were fluttered shut against his cheekbone, dusting his lovely face. Marshall continued not to move or respond and then, with oblivious reluctance, Wentworth slowly pulled back from his kiss, his elegant fingers reaching up briefly to cup Marshall’s face before letting him go altogether and stepped back. 

And this is why Wentworth was totally startled and had no warning when Marshall changed his mind and lunged forward at the last second to continue their kiss. Marshall had to reach up and sling his arms around Wentworth’s neck and pull him closer so he could reach those lush lips, the awkwardness of their stances in the doorway making them nearly mash noses. He wound up having to stand on tip toe, yanking down hard on Wentworth’s neck, but it was worth it. He was able to reach the older actor’s seductive mouth that had previously only ever run lines with him and never had touched his lips before tonight. And with this kiss, Marshall joined in, tentatively sliding his tongue into the heat of Wentworth’s mouth. His older friend was clearly startled, and Wentworth’s hands painfully clenched at Marshall’s hips for a few seconds before relaxing his grip. Marshall knew he probably shouldn’t be doing this – kissing back, his tongue dancing in Wentworth’s mouth, tasting and exploring and caressing. And even more so he should definitely not be sucking on Marshall’s perfect lower lip, sliding his teeth across the tender inner skin and evoking small moans of pleasure from the taller man who loomed over him. 

But the whole experience did highlight yet again how small Marshall was compared to the rest of the cast members, who towered over him by several inches. No wonder he had been cast as a teenager for yet another part – this had been ongoing in his life as an actor for film and for television. It had always frustrated Marshall, being smaller than most men he met, but it didn’t seem to matter to Wentworth, who was eagerly and passionately matching Marshall kiss for kiss. Marshall could feel the older actor’s hands on his hips pulling them closer still, their bodies now in full contact, and the sensation of feeling Wentworth pressed against him was electrifying. 

Wentworth’s velvety tongue slowly caressed his lips, wetting them, and the flavour and touch alone was electric. Marshall savoured the mix of red wine and garlic bread and oranges that was uniquely Wentworth’s taste this evening. Wentworth’s tongue kept probing at the delicate edges of his mouth, moving onto nipping at his sensitive lips until finally Marshall couldn’t stand it much more, and with a small moan of needy acceptance opened his mouth further to Wentworth’s explorations. Taking it as a positive sign, Wentworth took over, embracing the younger actor and tenderly holding him more closely, his arms wrapping tight around Marshall’s lower back. His bulk and height made Marshall feel almost safe from the world around them, and then his body was reacting erotically to the sheer power and intimate warmth of another man being this close to him. 

Kissing with Wentworth felt intensely good, and the older man knew how to take the lead and bring them closer without trying to overwhelm Marshall. Wentworth’s sultry lips made celebrity columns all over the world, and those ever same lush rich lips were now engulfing him, his tongue filling Marshall’s mouth with liquid heat and exploring every inch available. It was totally hot and Marshall’s body physically reacted even further to the focused attention his friend was giving to his mouth. But he was freaking a bit inside, getting too involved in enjoying their intimacy, and it struck sensitive nerves hidden deep within him. Marshall knew he was probably sending out mixed signals to his older co-star – rejecting and then accepting his New Year’s kiss – but if kissing Wentworth for a few seconds was causing this intense type of reaction in himself, then there was something that needed addressing in his private young world. 

This wasn’t anything like being on set with J.B. during _Starcrossed_ ; this was actually two guys enjoying kissing one another out of choice – and strong desire. When he shot _Starcrossed_ , he and J.B. spent tons of time together flaked out in their underwear in bed for various implied sexual scenes. James, their director, had spent a few weeks with them prior to the shoot helping them to understand and develop the intimacy shared by the two brothers. They rented various small town hotels and practiced being their characters out in the real world, seeing what people would question and the traits that allowed them to pass as teen brothers. By the time the shoot started, the two were extremely close, and felt no shame in being around each other naked or nearly naked. They talked non-stop to teach other, and they spun out intertwined tales and stories from their experiences passing as Darren and Connor that made everyone laugh. Both had found a natural connection and bonded quickly, the two becoming relaxed enough to not stress or get freaked about the kissing and touching. Often, they’d be seen curled up in bed together, Marshall cuddled up to J.B., sharing what they had been up to off set. The small cast and crew found it hilarious, but James was excited because it perfectly captured the intimacy he wanted expressed between the two brotherly lovers he had created. And when the two did kiss and touch and hold one another for the various love scenes set in bed, it all looked very real, very passionate, and it did make Marshall realize at the time that there were some parts of kissing men he enjoyed when it was part of the script. 

And now Marshall was right back to kissing his co-star, only this time it was not central to a fictional narrative plot, it was New Year’s Eve, and he had a roomful of friends downstairs. And yet he was intensely enjoying this, how intimate this one little kiss with Wentworth in the doorway made him feel, a few stolen moments between them alone, only the two sharing this secret. And knowing others would be interrupting their precious alone time together at any moment, Marshall made a rapid decision he hoped he wouldn’t regret later. Pushing Wentworth slightly back against the doorframe, Marshall pressed upwards against his broad chest, using his firm hold around Wentworth’s long neck to bring him into reach. Wentworth’s eyes snapped open as his back contacted the door, the searing ocean blue nearly making the younger actor breathless. And so Marshall daringly kissed him on the end of the nose, making the older man break into an open and honest smile down at him, before the younger man reached upwards to claim Wentworth’s mouth again for his own pleasure. 

This time it was Marshall intentionally kissing his co-worker, licking and sucking and nibbling included as he passed from Wentworth’s mouth to explore the landscape of his long neck. Wentworth’s hands clenched at Marshall’s lean hips, and each thumb slid inside the top hem of Marshall’s jeans to stroke tender circles around his hipbones. “Nice,” the older man darkly whispered in Marshall’s ear, his warm breath puffing against the side of Marshall’s neck. And the way Wentworth said that one word was pure aural sex and it sent shivers up Marshall’s spine. The younger actor knew he shouldn’t probably be doing this – kissing back, his tongue rubbing against Wentworth’s, sucking on that seductive pouty lower lip – but the magic of New Years Eve had enveloped them both into private bubble he never wanted to have broken apart. 

When Marshall bit down softly, white teeth sinking into the flesh of Wentworth’s sensitive inner lip, the older man groaned aloud, his desire so openly needy and erotic that the sound went directly to Marshall’s cock and got him painfully hard. He had been trying to ignore the fact that his body was reacting so strongly to Wentworth’s closeness, but the way Wentworth groaned his name, all want and lust rolled into one near breathless word made Marshall all too aware of their actual interest in one another. 

Wentworth kissed him back even harder, with more urgency and even with the several inches of distance in height, could still feel Wentworth’s erection straining through the black slender low cut pants he had chosen to wear to the party, pressing hard against Marshall’s abdomen. It made Marshall feel a bit better than Wentworth was feeling this same intimacy and connection, and that his body was reacting in the same way. When he had kissed J.B. on set, he never had an erection (not including the partials that he sometimes got after having to shoot long scenes of them in bed together), and had never felt sexually attracted to a man before. That was before tonight. Now, his mind and his body were enjoying the heady sensation of Wentworth’s lips and hands and body against his own, and his erection was the hardest he had ever experience since he had started developing his sexuality and exploring his attractions and interests in others. It was like steel, a pipe that would never bend or break, and instinctively Marshall moved against Wentworth, a slow rubbing thrusting movement that had them both panting within seconds. 

Their bodies were suddenly writhing against one another, mouths becoming frantic and their kisses rougher, and Marshall could feel the pressure rapidly building between the two, the intensity nearly too much to take. It had been ages since he had dry-humped a girl while fully dressed, getting them both off, but nothing in his sexual past made Marshall ready for this. Both actors were moving together, hands grasping and clenching, whispering “more” and “harder” and “please” to each other, desperation in their voices. And then Wentworth thrust really hard against him, biting into Marshall’s shoulder and groaning his name, and the younger actor could feel the wet warmth soaking into the bottom of his t-shirt. The sensation was overwhelming, and Marshall’s body instantaneously responded, his whole body straining and locking, and he had to muffle his shout against Wentworth’s chest as everything turned into blackness and supernovas behind his eyelids. He could feel his cock spasm repeatedly, his orgasm one long wave of pleasure that went on for hours. As Marshall came down from his high, he was thankful that Wentworth was holding him up, because his legs had turned to rubber and his brain to mush, and for a few minutes all the two could do was hold onto one another, nuzzling and leaving gentle kisses all over each other. 

When the two heard voices coming closer from downstairs, both froze, waiting to see if they were going to be caught out. But when they heard the voices continue on and fading away, they figured it was probably some of the cast and crew heading out for a smoke. Both reluctantly pulled away from one another, hands still lightly touching each other, disinclined to actually break physical contact. But the bubble that had surrounded them since midnight was now drifting away and dissolving and the real world was taking back over. Wentworth looked down affectionately at the smaller actor, and openly smiled, his pure blue eyes crinkling with happiness. “I hope you know that I only meant to kiss you, being New Year’s and all … though how it ended was pretty fantastic.” Marshall nodded his head, his shaggy hair still matted damp with sweat, and managed to squeak out, “No worries, it’s all cool. Totally unexpected, but still cool.” He smiled up at his friend, and then added with a teasing tone, “Kissing you was great, and I’m glad you took full advantage of the mistletoe. It’s always going to remind me of you from here on in.” 

They laughed together, and the sound was natural and sweet and all was good between them again, the slight awkwardness following being so intimate with each other starting to pass. Wentworth leaned down and brushed one last lingering kiss across Marshall’s now reddened and swollen lips, a kiss near identical to their first, then softly whispered, “I think we both better clean up before someone comes upstairs.” Marshall laughed and took the sink first, as Wentworth shut the door and started looking around for some tissues or hand towels. 

When shooting resumed in January, and a sprig of mistletoe mysteriously appeared tacked to the ceiling of his trailer on the first day back, Marshall didn’t stop smiling the whole day. 


End file.
